Video conference endpoints are often deployed in conference rooms, and the video conference endpoints may include more than one speaker tracking system. Utilizing multiple speaker tracking systems at a collaboration endpoint, where each speaker tracking system views the conference room from a different angle, enables better framing of an active speaker by operating the speaker tracking system to which the active speaker is facing. In order to provide a better far-end experience through better framing of active speakers, the multiple speaker tracking systems may share and combine the data received by each system.